


Fine [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: Awesomw Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Bruises, Deathfic, Gen, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Fine' by ChokolatteJedi.</p>
<p>As far as she knows, Nora is the last living member of the pharma hunting party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911675) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



**Length:** 3min:04sec

**Mediafire download link:** [mp3-file (2.81 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/svrjwy8199gjwq3/%5BWarm+Bodies%5D+Fine.mp3)


End file.
